


Free Falling

by Sportscandycollective



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Birds, Flying, Gen, Humor, Sportacus owns pets, Wingsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sportscandycollective/pseuds/Sportscandycollective
Summary: The kids are back in school which means Sportacus now has some free time on his hands. What better way to spend it than flying with his animal friends?





	Free Falling

Sportacus bounced the soccer ball back and forth between his ankles as he eyed the goal set up in his airship.

He chuckled as he prepped the ball, kicking it up and into the air. With a swing of his arms, he launched himself upwards into a backflip, with one leg extending out to clobber the ball the opposite direction.  
The soccer ball soared and slammed against the back wall, in the dead center of the net.  
Sportacus landed readily and looked behind him. He smiled once he saw where the ball laid to rest.  
“Perfect! That’s thirty perfect shots in a row!” He commented to himself as he jogged over to the wall.  
He pressed a button and the soccer goal sunk below the floor. Picking up the soccer ball, he chucked it to his side, the ball soaring straight into its proper receptacle.  
“Practice is done! But what to do next?” He asked himself as he clapped his hands together.  
He looked out the window; the day looked rather lovely, with the sky the hue of robin’s egg and a few white, fluffy clouds idly floating by.  
Sportacus watched out the window thoughtfully for a few minutes, his ears perking up once he had an idea.  
“Airship! Can you check the FAA’s report today? I’d like to know the flying conditions.” He announced loudly as he jogged over to a smaller, secret closet.  
The airship thought for a moment before it reported dutifully.  
“ _FAA reports a relatively mild wind speed and perfect visibility. In short, it’s a perfect day for flying, Sportacus. Should I prepare the skutla?_ ” asked the airship.  
Sportacus shook his head as he dug through his closet.  
“Not for today! I’m thinking of something much better!” He said, nodding as he dug out what he was looking for.

Sportacus pulled out what looked like an outfit that was built similarly to his standard uniform, albeit with far longer sleeves that would cover nearly every inch of his arms and legs. Long, draping, web-like fabric hung from the arms and between the legs of the suit, and a zipper ran up its back. The coloration was the same as his usual outfit, the same blue and white striping.  
He grinned as he brushed some dust off a sleeve.  
Usually, he had no time for this particular sport because the kids needed him so often.  
But with the kids back in school, there was pretty much nothing stopping him from indulging in one of his favorite activities: wingsuit flying.  
“Airship, please check the flight schedules for the nearby airports. I don’t want to accidentally collide with a plane!” asked Sportacus as he ducked into a smaller, side room to change.  
“ _Will do, Sportacus. Will you be flying solo, or with company?_ ” asked the A.I.  
Sportacus poked his head out of the room for a moment as he thought. He smiled.  
“With company! Are they ready?”  
“ _They’ve both eaten and had water. They should be ready to fly._ ” Reported the A.I.  
“Perfect! Maybe the kids can meet them too, if we’re lucky.” Said Sportacus as he ducked back inside the room.

When he finally emerged, Sportacus was far more dressed up than he usually preferred to be, but for this activity it was necessary. Aside from the flight suit, he wore all his usual accessories such as his boots, armbraces, crystal, and backpack. His blonde hair was loose, however, as he tossed his cap into his backpack. Reaching back inside the closet, he fumbled about until he pulled out his helmet with the same pattern as his cap.  
Clipping it on, his attention snapped to the door.  
“Door!” He called out as he slipped his goggles onto his helmet.  
The door dropped open into its platform setting as Sportacus jogged out onto its edge. He glanced over as he peered out towards the earth below.  
“I’ll set landing coordinates for the field over there.” Sportacus said as he tapped out the coordinates onto his armbrace display.  
Once that was done, he nodded and looked back at the airship.  
“Airship! Open the auxiliary door!” He called.  
The airship did so dutifully, and a smaller door slid open. From it jutted a box-like shape made of straight-formed metal bars that jingled as it jutted. Two shapes flitted about inside as a small door on the box swung open.  
Sportacus whistled once and pointed with his index finger.  
“Peekaboo! Fly up!” He called.  
  
Out from the metal box fluttered a small parakeet, blue bodied with a white head, that squawked and squeaked as it flew into the open air. It did a quick loop around the hero before it faithfully perched itself on his finger. It looked about quickly, its head cocking to glance curiously at its owner.  
Sportacus chuckled and booped Peekaboo on the beak, causing him to open his mouth slightly. He glanced back at the cage and pointed with his other finger.  
“Somersault! Fly up!”  
From the cage came another bird, this one a mixture of yellow and green. It hesitated for a moment before it too flew out of the cage. It also did a loop but, unlike its flock mate, it flew up and gently landed atop Sportacus’s helmet. It skittered atop the smooth surface and chattered, making clicking noises and chittering to itself.  
Sportacus laughed and reached up towards his helmet carefully.  
“Somersault! I need you to come here!” He said as he lifted his hand up and stuck his finger out horizontally. “Step up!”  
Somersault hesitated for a moment and stared warily at Sportacus’s finger. Sportacus clicked his tongue and whistled slightly. After a bit of hesitation, Somersault finally followed along and perched herself on his other finger.  
Lowering Somersault, Sportacus smiled at the two birds.  
“Are you both ready to do some flying?” He asked excitedly.  
Peekaboo and Somersault ruffled their feathers and chittered. Peekaboo seemed a bit more game than Somersault, but the two nonetheless bobbed their heads and skittered about eagerly.  
“I’ll let you two lead today.” Said Sportacus as he gave them a gently bounce for encouragement.  
Both birds took off and flapped up into the air. They both did a quick loop before they brought themselves into an orbit around Sportacus, who had started stepping towards the edge of the platform.  
He glanced down one more time at the earth, remembering his decided landing point.  
Taking a breath and exhaling, he pulled his goggles over his eyes and felt for his parachute pullcord one last time.  
With everything in order, he stood facing sideways the edge of the platform. Both birds fluttered down to get a head start.

Leaning with one foot over the edge, Sportacus tucked his arms against his chest and jumped off.

As soon as he felt himself dip over and into the open air, Sportacus opened his arms and legs, opening his leg wings and arm wings. The wind caught swiftly underneath the apparatuses and forced the drag, with Sportacus transitioning from falling to gliding. He opened his eyes and looked about, seeing his exit was successful.  
His eyes trailed about, looking for the tiny blobs of blue and green-yellow out in the open sky.  
He saw Somersault first, and soon spotted Peekaboo flying right next to her.  
Grinning, Sportacus laughed openly and excitedly as he soared through the air, the town nothing but a small clump of yellow and gray below him.  
Through the air he soared and sailed. The freezing, whistling air chipped and bit as his exposed nose and cheeks, but Sportacus never felt so alive. A moment passed where his mind swum, the low oxygen getting him for just a second, but he quickly collected himself.  
With that slight moment of panic gone, Sportacus’s expression turned determined as he pulled his right wing close.  
His body spun, and all the while he kept his focus on the mountains that surrounded LazyTown. He rolled once, twice, three times before he re-opened his right wing and exited the barrel rolls.  
He laughed like a maniac, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, as he saw something flitting in his peripheral vision.  
Glancing over, he saw that Peekaboo had flown over just long enough to join up with him. His wings were extended out as he sailed with his owner, before suddenly pinning his wings back to freefall towards Somersault, who was a few feet below them and soaring ahead.  
With a grin, Sportacus arched himself slightly back and tucked his chin, dipping down into a front flip. He did at least three before he threw his legs and righted himself. Extending his arms out, he was back to his normal flight form.

Clouds flew up past him as he flew, the earth growing increasingly closer. In the distance he could see Robbie’s billboard as well as the lone road out of town. All of it looked so tiny from his height, it left Sportacus feeling quite humbled.  
Yes, he flew in an airship as part of his job, and he lived miles above the earth daily. He should be used to this.  
Yet, it was only when he was soaring through the air that it all hit him. It was only when the safety and comfort of the airship was removed that the size, yet smallness of the town really could be felt.  
It was quite a moving experience, and it left Sportacus temporarily unable to think of much else.  
The distant chatter of his birds, however, brought him back to reality.  
Glancing down, he soon realized that the two parakeets were a decent few feet away and several feet down. He knew, to make this a successful jump, he’d have to “dock” and reach his designated formation line.  
The two birds flew with a perfectly Sportacus-sized space between them, as if they two were waiting expectantly for him to join.  
Sportacus nodded and pointed himself downwards, folding his arms back slightly to allow a fall. He near instantly sunk through the air, dropping down and causing him to nearly miss his birds’ flight height. However, he threw his arms out and arched, allowing him to float just a little behind his birds.  
He gave a short whistle and looked right at the two.  
Peekaboo, glancing back, arched his wings and stalled back, with Somersault following suit. Soon enough, the two birds were flying parallel to Sportacus, their attentions fixed upon their usual landing spot. Of course, they weren’t so focused as to not have fun, as their corkscrew flying around Sportacus clearly showed. They chattered and squawked as they rolled and spun around the strange, flying elf with his colorful suit.  
Sportacus smiled and followed suit, executing another barrel roll to match his pets’ tricks. Flipping himself over onto his back, he held in back-flight long enough for the two birds to temporarily rest atop his chest, the two staring at him intently as the wind rushed past and ruffled their neatly preened feathers.  
The two clicked their beaks at Sportacus and blinked slowly before they extended their wings and took off back into formation, Sportacus watching as they did.

“ _Sportacus, you are approaching 4,000 feet. Releasing the parachute would be recommended._ ” Piped up his A.I. through his helmet communicator.

Eyes widening, Sportacus flipped himself back over into standard position. He looked about and relocated his landing coordinates.  
“Am I on target, Airship?” He yelled into his mic.  
“ _Perfectly on target, Sportacus._ ”  
“Alright! Pulling parachute!” He said as he yanked on the cord.  
Peekaboo and Somersault tilted to the right and left as the first stage of Sportacus’s parachute released, the little white chute fluttering flatly through the air. Sportacus kept his eyes on the earth until he felt the sharp pull of the second stage, the blue and white parachute finally taking on enough drag to slow his descent.  
With an “oomph”, Sportacus transitioned from his thrilling glide to a relaxed drift. He laughed happily as he looked over the earth. LazyTown was growing bigger and closer now.  
Adrenaline pumping through him, Sportacus hollered out a cheer as he drifted towards his landing point.

The hatch to the pipe lifted and clattered against its back as Robbie exited his lair. He looked about and took a deep breath, sighing.  
“Ah, what a perfect day to do absolutely nothing!” He said proudly as he hoisted his haul up and onto the ground.  
Swinging his legs over, Robbie slid out of the pipe, with the moment only slightly ruined as he pulled the hatch over and, with his fingers slipping, the hatch slammed down on his fingers.  
With a yelp, Robbie yanked his fingers free and sucked on them placatingly. Frowning, he looked about warily.  
“I meant to do that.” He muttered as he distracted himself with his haul.  
Humming to himself, he pulled out the folding chair and set it up in the grass.  
“One folding chair,” he said happily as he carried his bowl of ice cream with him. “plus, a bowl of triple fudge ice cream with caramel sauce,”  
He settled into his chair with a contented sigh.  
“equals a lazy day spent absolutely perfectly!” He finished as he took a rather generous spoonful of his ice cream.  
Licking the tasty, chocolatey confection, he giggled excitedly.  
“And best of all, no nosy brats or noisy Sportachicken to mess up my day! The brats are off in school ‘learning’, and Sportajerk is up in his airship. This day couldn’t be any better!” He said contently as he took another spoonful of his ice cream, completely missing the shadow that started to pass him overhead.  
“Hi Robbie!” called Sportacus as he soared past.  
Robbie shrieked, his arms flailing which, unfortunately for him, sent his ice cream bowl flying high up into the air. The bowl did a flip before landing, perfectly, atop his usually immaculate hair, staining the black with a syrupy chocolate and golden-brown color.  
Robbie sputtered and growled, the ice cream dripping down his face as he stood up stalk straight, his face twisted into a scowl. He threw the bowl off of his head, the bowl clattering onto the ground as he snapped his glare in the general direction of Sportacus.

Several feet away, Sportacus had just finished his landing. He got up off his butt and pressed a button on his backpack. A reel whirred deep within his spacious backpack as it neatly folded and retracted his parachute, the backpack snapping shut once it was completely retracted. Dusting off his clothes, Sportacus lifted up his goggles and looked around. Right on cue, Peekaboo and Somersault chirped and spun through the air, with both landing gracefully onto both of Sportacus’s shoulders. He pulled a tiny treat from his pocket and fed both birds as he smiled at them.  
Sportacus had just removed his helmet when he noticed the decidedly chocolate-covered Robbie glaring at him with his arms crossed, his foot tapping against the ground.  
“Robbie! Wow, you’re looking quite…chocolatey today.” He commented with a smirk.  
“Yeah, thanks to _you_. Don’t you think you’re annoying enough on the ground? Did you have to add _flying_ to your repertoire?” Robbie groused.  
“Sorry, Robbie! I didn’t realize my landing spot was so close to your home.” He said as he petted a very needy Peekaboo.  
Robbie quirked an eyebrow at the two birds.  
“And what’s with the chickens? Do they give you some sort of flying powers?” He asked sarcastically.  
Sportacus laughed and shook his head.  
“They’re not chickens, Robbie, they’re parakeets! They’re my little friends. The blue one is Peekaboo, and the greenish one is Somersault.” He said.  
“Oh wow, such sweet names. I’m gonna throw up over there now.” Robbie grumbled as he rolled his eyes.  
Somersault squeaked and flapped over to Robbie, her wings flapping noisily through the air.  
Robbie screamed and flailed his arms as the bird flew around him.  
“AH! Sportacus! Call off your attack bird! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!” Robbie yelled.  
“Robbie, don’t worry! She just wants to say hello!” said Sportacus, who nonetheless whistled for his bird when he realized that Robbie wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon.  
Robbie panted frantically and clutched his hand to his chest as he stared at the ground. Once he’d collected himself enough he glared at Sportacus again.  
“You know what? I’ve had enough of your stupid birds for today! They ruined my perfectly lazy day just like you do usually! At least inside my lair I don’t have to worry about birds attacking me!” He huffed as he stormed away towards his lair.  
“Wait, Robbie!” Sportacus started worriedly, until a sharp noise caught his attention.  
His birds fluttered about as he looked down at himself, his crystal flashing and crying.  
“Someone’s in trouble!” announced Sportacus as he did his signature move.

As he sprinted away, he made a mental note to check in with Robbie and apologize later, perhaps also facilitate a more casual meeting with his birds. Peekaboo and Somersault followed close behind as he flipped and sprinted towards the town.

Robbie, meanwhile, paused for a moment to watch the hero run off with his pets. He collected his bowl of ice cream and chair as he sneered.  
“Couldn’t just stay satisfied with bothering me on the ground? Do I have to start watching the _sky_ for stupid Sportachicken and his flock to come barging in and ruining my day?” He muttered as he tossed his ruined lounging gear down the pipe.  
As he lowered himself back into his pipe, he shot one last nasty look towards the hero before he ducked inside.  
“Birds of a feather flock together indeed. Sportacow has a bird brain, just like his pets! Go figure.” He grumbled as he shut the hatch behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic idea I've had running in my head for a long time (just ask otterlydeerlightful if you want to know how long lol) mainly because of the pet owner HCs I saw floating around a while ago. It seemed that everyone headcanoned Sportacus as owning a dog, which of course makes sense. Only question I always had is, if he's up flying all the time, where would the dog roam? That's why I personally headcanon him as a bird owner instead.
> 
> This was also inspired by my own stint owning two parakeets, who had personalities similar to Peekaboo and Somersault in this fic. 
> 
> And yes I know that probably parakeets can't fly at the cruising altitude for blimps nor are they great aerial stunt animals, but it just sounded cute! So we'll play suspension of disbelief.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
